ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Protection Spells
Protection Spells are spells featured in ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Description As the name refers, protection spells are used to protect a location, an item or a person through various ways. Sometimes, a protection spell can be used on just specific people, as when Regina cast a protection spell around her office, the spell only prevented Mr. Gold in; or when Mr. Gold cast a protection spell around the Jolly Roger, the spell only contained Belle French and kept out Mr. Hyde. ("Lily", "Strange Case") And sometimes, depending on the caster's decide, it may not work on specific people, as when Emma cast a protection spell around her house, the spell did not work on Henry because Emma wanted Henry to come into her house, or when the Blind Witch cast a protection spell around the Gingerbread House, the spell did not work on children. ("True North", "Dreamcatcher") People can fool some of the protection spells by finding some loopholes, as when Belle thought that Emma would let Henry in her house, Regina touched and opened the door with Henry's scarf. ("Dreamcatcher") Protection spells' effects vary from caster to caster. Sometimes, they can be so powerful that it can repel somebody very aggressively, as seen on Zelena's heart, Emma Swan's heart and Skull Rock. Sometimes, they repel people more gently and with a flexible way, as seen on the Storybrooke Town Line cast by Ingrid and the Evil Queen. ("Queen of Hearts", "Think Lovely Thoughts", "Heroes and Villains", "The Dark Swan") It is possible to lower a protection spell through a spell on its own. But they can also be lowered down through Pyrokinesis as Regina and Cora used this technique on the pawnshop, and also Energy Blast as Emma used this on the Storybrooke Town Hall. However, depends on the caster, lowering a protection spell can be very difficult and sometimes impossible. The combined powers of two practitioners seem to be a lot more faster and easier than one practitioner. ("The Queen Is Dead", "The Miller's Daughter", "Think Lovely Thoughts", "Witch Hunt", "Last Rites") Types * Aliveness Protection Spell '''is a protection spell that allows the caster to protect an area from the living. * '''Basic Protection Spell are protection spell that allow the caster to protect a location and prevent anyone from entering it. * Blood Magic-Enhanced Protection Spell is a protection spell that allows the caster to seal a location or objects and make anyone unrelated to the caster unable to enter or touch it. * Bloodline Protection Spell is a protection spell that allows the caster to trap a person within a building and unable to leave without leaving a member of their bloodline in their place. * Cloaking Spell is a protection spell that allows the caster to cloak and hide a location or something from the world. * Containment Spell is a protection spell that allows the caster to lock a location and prevent the people in from leaving. * Dark Curse Protection Spell is a protection spell that allows the caster to protect a location from the Dark Curse. * Dark One's Dagger Protection Spell is a protection spell that allows the caster to protect the Dark One's Dagger and keep it safe. * Magical Shield are a protection spells that allow the caster to create a shield to deflect any object. * Sorcerer's Hat Protection Spell is a generic use of magic that allows the caster to protect the Sorcerer's Hat and keep it safe. * Shadow Protection Spell '''is a protection spell that allows the caster to protect a location and keep out people who have their shadows in them. * '''Spell against Heart-Ripping is a protection spell that allows the caster to prevent heart-ripping. * Spell against Harm is a protection spell that allows the caster to make someone not to be killed by any specific person as long as they remain in the world that the spell has been cast. * Spell against Teleportation is a protection spell that allows the caster to prevent anyone from poofing into and out of a place. Known Users *'Emma Swan' *'Regina Mills' *'Cora' *'Zelena' *'Maleficent' *'Rumplestiltskin' *'Blind Witch' *'Blue Fairy' *'Gothel' Gallery Emma protection spell.gif Regina's protection spell.gif OUAT 1x02 - Maleficent Shield.gif OUAT 3x13 - Zelena's Protection Spell.gif OUAT 5x01 - Zelena's Protection Spell.gif OUAT 2x09 - Cora's Protection Spell.gif Category:Magic Category:Spells